Mamotte Shugogetten : Hima no BLADE
by Max le Fou A.K.A. ButtBadger
Summary: Avant d'avoir eu Tasuke, Shaolin a eu un ancien maitre. un jeune ronin. C'est leur histoire qui est racontée, dans cette tragique mais jolie histoire qui a lieu durant l'époque féodale japonaise...


Hima no Blade

Prologue 

_C'est une histoire dérivée puisqu'elle vient de Mamotte ShugoGetten. Mais l'histoire se passe deux siècles avant l'anime original, vers 1878. C'est à dire en plein moyen âge japonais, à l'époque des samouraïs. Et apparemment, Tasuke n'est pas du tout le premier maître de Shaolin. Avant lui, il y a eu un aïeul de Yamanobe Shoko !…_

CHAPITRE 1

**HEIWA RONIN (L'assassin au tempérament paisible)**

Tout commença un jour d'été, dans une petite province du Japon. Un petit village abandonné. Le genre de petit village où tous les habitants se connaissaient.

Alors qu'un groupe de villageois parlait, l'un d'eux dit :

- Au fait, vous savez qu'un mercenaire va arriver dans ce village ?

- C'est vrai ? Pourquoi ici ?

- Ce village est une des étapes de son voyage. Sa famille est déchue de la noblesse et il recherche un symbole pour pouvoir remonter dans l'estime qu'il avait avant. Il a perdu son honneur pour une raison inconnue, et il recherche un moyen de le regagner.

- Oh ça ne serait pas celui qui est super mignon ?

- J'en sais rien, je le connais que de nom et de réputation. Si c'est lui, alors en plus de son déshonneur, il traîne aussi une drôle de maladie qui lui fait cracher du sang sans qu'il en crève !

- Du sang ! C'est affreux !

- Mouais. Va savoir où il a attrapé cette maladie. Sûrement ces diables étrangers de l'ouest. Je me rappelle qu'il en avait combattu auprès de son père, il y a 5 ans.

- On parle bien de Yamanobe Ryuji, n'est-ce pas ? Le Heiwa Ronin, l'assassin au tempérament paisible ?

- Oui, C'est lui. Il devrait arriver aujourd'hui au village. »

Personne ne remarqua l'arrivée du ronin. Ryuji était un jeune homme de 24 ans, bien bâti sans être musclé. Des cheveux bruns tombant sur ses épaules. Un regard qu'on avait du mal à déceler, mais qui ferait craquer la première fleur de cerisier qui le verrait. Mais l'un des yeux de ce regard était barré d'une cicatrice de katana. Il portait un Kimono blanc et noir et portait un sabre long dont le manche avait un dragon peint dessus. Il entra dans une poissonnerie pour s'acheter de quoi manger. Ryuji entra sans bruit, mais d'un coup, eut une quinte de toux qui lui fit cracher un peu de sang.

Le type qui tenait le magasin, un gros bonhomme barbu sympathique, le regardait en se disant : « Pauvre vieux. » Ryuji regarda le gros bonhomme et dit :

- _Konnichi wa_. (Bonjour.) Je voudrais du poisson, s'il vous plait.

- _Sugoi desu ne !_ (Fantastique !) Figurez vous que je ne vends que de ça ! J'm'appelle Tanaka Kuro ! Et vous, ça doit être Yamamoto Ryojin-san, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh, Yamanobe Ryuji, oui. Le Heiwa Ronin comme on dit. »

Le regard de Ryuji se tourna d'un coup vers un objet près de la fenêtre du magasin. C'était un anneau octogonal avec des symboles gravés dessus. Ryuji fut fasciné par l'objet, sans comprendre pourquoi.

- Quel drôle d'objet vous avez là ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Ça s'appelle Shitenring, ça vient de Chine, et ça aurait le don d'envoyer un ange gardien au cœur pur qui verrait une lumière dans l'anneau. Mais personne au village à réussi à le faire marcher. Alors je le laisse là pour qui veut le racheter.

- C'est une vraie histoire, cette légende ?

- En tout cas, ça a jamais été prouvé, encore… Si tu veux, j'te le donne carrément. Y m'encombre plus qu'aut' chose

- C'est vrai ? Oh merci ! Je crois que grâce à vous, j'ai trouvé mon symbole !…

- Hé hé… Puis si tu cherches un logement, j'ai une maison pas loin d'ici qui te conviendra, si tu veux.

- Oh c'est trop généreux de votre part, Kuro-san ! _Arigato gozaïmashita._ (merci beaucoup.)

- Me remercie pas, gamin !… »

Kuro donna le Shitenring à Ryuji et tous les deux partirent vers la maison dont parlait Kuro.

- Au fait, demanda-t-il à Ryuji, si c'est pas indiscret ; C'est quoi comme maladie que tu traînes ?

- Oh t'en fais pas, c'est pas contagieux. C'est un truc que j'ai depuis tout petit. J'ai du naître avec… Ma mère m'a dit avant de mourir que je devais absolument compter chaque minute de ma vie et la vivre pleinement… Un peu plus tard, j'ai compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mon temps est sûrement compté plus vite que pour quelqu'un d'autre… C'est pour ça que je suis devenu un Ronin. Pour oublier ma propre mort et penser à la mort des autres…

- … C'est pas une vie, ça, gamin. Remarque, mon boulot est bien insipide, lui aussi. Passer mon temps entre les mêmes quatre murs depuis des années à vendre des armes à des Ronin ou des soldats de l'empire… Je ne sais même pas lire et écrire. Juste compter, pour l'argent… Et toi, gamin, t'as appris ?

- C'est possible. J'ai du apprendre à lire. Mais je ne sais pas écrire. Je t'apprendrai à lire si tu veux. C'est pas inintéressant…

- Bah c'est pas de refus, gamin ! »

CHAPITRE 2 

**SHAOLIN, MAMOTTE SHUGOGETTEN (Shaolin, l'ange gardien de la lune)**

La nuit tomba sur le petit village de province.

Les lumières s'allumaient dans la nouvelle maison de Ryuji. Alors qu'il faisait griller un poisson dans le feu, il lisait une lettre. « _Mon très cher frère. Quand tu trouveras ces lignes dans tes vêtements, je serai à Ootsu. Je me suis engagé comme ninja dans le clan ''Kaze no Tatsu'' (les Dragons du Vent). J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt. Dès que je pourrai, je te rejoindrai dans ton village. Sayonara, Ryuji, et garde espoir… Yamanobe Aoi._ _PS : Détruis cette lettre dès que tu l'auras lue._ » Ryuji pensa à son frère, à peine moins âgé que lui. Puis il mit la lettre au feu qui grillait le poisson peu à peu.

Puis Ryuji regarda le Shitenring. Il observa la forme de cet objet, étrange et joli à la fois… Puis d'un coup, il vit que le centre de l'anneau se troubla, puis devint comme un petit nuage de fumée fin à l'intérieur. Ryuji essaya de mettre la main dedans, mais la retira aussitôt, tant le contact avec la fumée était froid. L'anneau se mit à trembler légèrement, puis de plus en plus fort. Ryuji lâcha l'anneau par terre et recula un peu, son sabre prêt à dégainer. La fumée sortit vraiment de l'anneau, puis un être apparut. C'était une fille. Une fille qui devait à peine avoir moins d'une vingtaine d'années, au charme affable mais extraordinaire. Ses cheveux mauves tombaient en cascade vers ses reins. Deux mèches de cheveux devant les oreilles, ses yeux fermés, un visage rond et mignon, une mèche de cheveux derrière descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle portait une robe étrange, pleine de couleurs. La fumée se dissipa et la jeune fille s'agenouilla pour prendre le Shitenring. Elle se releva et ouvrit de grands yeux bleus en disant : « _Hadjimemashite, Goshyujin-sama_ ! » (Enchantée, Maître !)

Ryuji tenait toujours sa garde mais regardait avec fascination la jeune fille de l'anneau. Elle, elle regarda Ryuji, sans rien dire, souriante. Ryuji finit par articuler :

- Qu… Qui êtes-vous ?

- Moi ? Je suis un ange gardien. Je m'appelle Shaolin. Répondit la jeune fille.

- An… Ange gardien ?… Shaolin ?

- Oui… »

Shaolin s'approcha de la porte et regarda la pleine lune, dehors. Ryuji reposa son sabre et regarda Shaolin. Elle poursuivit :

- Je suis comme la lune qui veille sur la terre. J'ai été conçue pour protéger la vie de mon maître, celui qui m'a libéré de cet anneau.

- Haa ?… fit Ryuji, ne sachant quoi dire.

- Appelez-moi, Shao… Et vous maître, Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Euh… Yamanobe Ryuji.

- Ah… Ryuji-sama… C'est un très beau nom… »

Elle courut vers lui en riant et lui prit les mains. Embarrassé et intimidé, Ryuji rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. « Ryuji-sama, A présent, ma mission c'est de vous protéger des démons, de vos ennemis, de tous ceux qui vous voudraient du mal… » Elle lâcha les mains de son maître et regarda la maison autour d'elle. « Cette maison semble bien gardée. Il faut que je m'en assure… » Et elle sortit dans le jardin.

Ryuji la regarda ahuri. Il regarda ses mains, comme si il avait tenu une chose merveilleuse dans les mains, puis il pensa : « Ange gardien ? Me protéger des démons et de mes ennemis ?… Bon, pas de doute, elle est sorti de cet anneau. Mais cela voudrait il dire que… La légende dont parlait Kuro se serait réalisée ? C'est étrange… » Soudain, une lumière apparut derrière un des murs en papier de la maison. L'ombre de Shaolin se découpa dessus. Elle tenait le Shitenring dans les mains et dit « _Lailai, Uringun_ ! » Des formes étranges sortirent de l'anneau. Des ombres étranges entourèrent Shaolin. D'un bond, mu par son instinct de Ronin, Ryuji prit son sabre et se prépara à dégainer. Puis la lumière s'arrêta et Shaolin sortit en souriant toujours et en disant :

- Voilà, Ryuji-sama ! La maison est maintenant sous la protection d'Uringun !

- U… Uringun ?

- Oui ! Ce sont des amis qui veilleront sur vous et sur cette maison. On a plus rien à craindre ! »

Soudain, Ryuji sentit comme une odeur de brûlé. Shaolin la sentit aussi et dit :

- Vous n'avez pas quelque chose qui cuit, là ?

- Ah ! Mon poisson grillé ! _Kksoh_ ! »

En fait, du poisson, il ne restait plus rien que des arrêtes brûlées sur un feu presque éteint.

- Oh non ! Mon dîner ! Qu'est-ce que je vais manger !

- Ne vous en faites pas, Ryuji-sama. Je vais vous aider. Uringun ! Kenen ! »

Alors un bébé dragon d'environ 2 mètres 50 sortit du Shitenring, suivi de plusieurs petits êtres aussi grands qu'une pomme, habillés d'une tenue en vert. Ryuji ouvrit grand ses yeux verts en voyant ça. « Kenen, emmène Uringun et ramenez de quoi manger pour Ryuji-sama. » Kenen fit un drôle de gémissement et les Uringun grimpèrent sur le dos du bébé dragon. Ils partirent dans le ciel, sous les yeux ahuris de Ryuji.

- Aah… Kenen est un vrai dragon ?

- Oui. Un bébé dragon.

- Extraordinaire… Mon frère fait partie d'un clan qui s'appelle les Dragons du Vent… Kenen peut-il cracher du feu, comme dans les légendes ?

- Oh non, pas encore. Il est beaucoup trop jeune !… Il ne pourra le faire que dans quelques siècles.

- Ça doit être pas mal d'avoir des esclaves magiques comme ceux-là…

- Oh, ce ne sont pas des esclaves. Ce sont des amis en qui j'ai confiance.

- Des amis en qui tu as confiance ?…

- Oui… »

Ryuji regarda Shaolin. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne faisait plus confiance à personne. Etre un Ronin rend très méfiant envers les autres. Mais sur ce coup, Ryuji se sentait à l'aise avec Shaolin. Il savait qu'elle veillerait sur lui… D'un coup, Ryuji eut une quinte de toux qui saigna encore. Shaolin, extrêmement inquiète sur le coup, l'aida à se relever en disant : « Ça va, Ryuji-sama ? » Ryuji souria et dit, une goutte de sang perlant à ses lèvres : « Ne t'en fais pas. Ca ne me tuera pas. Pas encore… C'est un truc que j'ai depuis tout petit. Il faudra t'y faire… » Shaolin le tenait un peu dans ses bras. Elle regardait Ryuji et lui avait plongé dans les grands yeux bleus de son ange gardien. Elle sortit un mouchoir et lui essuya la goutte de sang. Il sentait l'odeur de fleur que dégageait Shaolin. Mais il était incapable de dire quelle fleur… Puis, elle caressa du doigt la cicatrice du ronin. Sans comprendre, il regarda Shaolin, qui d'un coup rougit et s'écarta un peu. Ryuji ne dit rien. Mais il pensa que Shaolin avait eu de la compassion pour lui parce qu'elle savait que la maladie de Ryuji le tuerait prématurément.

- Cette cicatrice… dit-elle. Comment cela vous est arrivé ?

- Hein ? Oh, un combat qui a failli mal tourner.

- Quand je la vois, je me demande ce qu'a vu celui qui a été tué… »

Ryuji ne dit rien. Mais le poids des morts qui ne lui avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit lui tomba lourdement sur les épaules. Il se décida de ne plus tuer personne, du moment que Shaolin est avec lui.

Un peu plus tard, Kenen et les Uringun revinrent avec plusieurs fruits trouvés dans la forêt non loin du village. « Merci, Kenen et Uringun. A présent, Ryuji-sama, j'ai de quoi vous préparer un bon dîner pour ce soir ! » Puis elle prépara un plat avec les fruits. Elle faisait tout vite et bien à la fois. Elle était très douée pour la cuisine. Ryuji le lui dit et elle répondit : « Cela fait près de deux mille ans que je fais la cuisine ! »

Ryuji se régala du dîner préparé par Shaolin. Elle ne disait rien et regardait manger son maître, en souriant. Ryuji lui demanda :

- Tu manges pas ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas si je peux…

- Bien sur que tu peux ! Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ? Tu fais la meilleure cuisine du monde. Pourquoi tu n'en profiterais pas aussi ? Et puis si tes amis aussi ont faim, ils peuvent manger aussi !

- _So… So desu ka ?_ » (c'est vrai ?)

Alors ce fut un vrai banquet dans la maison de Ryuji. Tous les amis de Shaolin se sont réunis autour d'elle et de son maître. Ryuji fit connaissance avec les autres amis de Shaolin qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. Il vit Rishu, la meilleure amie de Shaolin, une fillette aux cheveux roses et aussi grande qu'un Uringun ; Kohon, un ami de Rishu, un peu plus petit ; Gunamon, un guerrier barbu géant qui ne pouvait manger que dehors à cause de ses 10 mètres de haut ; Shaki, deux petits Uringun vêtus en rouge à l'intérieur d'une drôle de machine en acier ; Koka, Une sorte de lapin bleu à tête de moineau géant, Jogyo, deux filles grandes comme Rishu, spécialistes en couture, et bien sur Urigun et Kenen étaient là aussi.

Ryuji était tellement heureux de cette soirée qu'il oublia tous ses problèmes. Il n'eut même pas une seule quinte de toux pendant la nuit ! Les amis de Shaolin étaient vraiment sympathiques et extraordinaires. Et Ryuji se demandait de temps en temps si il n'était pas en train de rêver…

CHAPITRE 3 

**SHIRO KAMI NO SAMURAI (Le samouraï aux cheveux blancs)**

Ryuji se leva le lendemain matin dans son futon. Une douce voix le réveilla en disant : « _Ohayo Gozaïmasu, Ryuji-sama !_ » Et Shaolin déposa près de son maître un plateau avec quelques fruits. Puis elle partit vers un tas de linge sale. Ryuji s'assit et mangea une pomme en disant : « J'ai fait un rêve bizarre, cette nuit. J'ai rêvé qu'une drôle de fille sortait de l'anneau que m'avait donné Kuro. Elle avait des tas d'amis étranges et magiques. Y avait même un bébé dragon ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle était jolie, cette fille… Mmh… Cette pomme est vraiment délicieuse, elle aussi… » D'un coup, pris d'un doute, il s'arrêta de mâcher, se tourna lentement vers le jardin, et regarda Shaolin qui lavait le linge dehors. Il pensa : « Mais pourquoi je raconte que c'est un rêve alors que pour une fois c'est réel ! Je suis vraiment un idiot ! Ne pas distinguer un rêve de la réalité ! » Puis il continua à manger.

Pendant ce temps, au village, deux types inconnus arrivèrent à cheval. Ils avaient tous les deux le même kimono rouge orné au dos d'un dragon entourant une tornade de vent. L'un avait l'air d'avoir 24 ans à peine, avait les cheveux sombres et le regard noir ; l'autre plus vieux, roux avec un œil voilé. Armés simplement d'un sabre court, ils descendirent de cheval et entrèrent dans le magasin de Kuro. Le vieux barbu demanda :

- Messieurs, vous désirez ?

- On cherche ce bijou. Dit le borgne qui semblait être le chef. Il paraît que vous l'aviez. » Il montra un dessin où était représenté un anneau octogonal avec des symboles autour. Le Shitenring ! Voyant que les deux types étaient là pour de mauvaises intentions, et pour protéger son ami, il répondit : « J'ignore qui vous a dit que j'avais ce truc, quel qu'il soit, mais je n'ai jamais vu un tel objet de ma vie. »

Le borgne empoigna Kuro et dit :

- Menteur ! On est certains, de source sure, que le bijou était ici ! Ça a été balancé par des tas de gens ! Alors essaie pas de nous berner ! Dis nous où il est ! Sinon on te tue !

- Faudra me tuer en duel d'abord, gamin ! dit Kuro.

- Un duel ?… Mmh… T'as de la répartie !… » dit l'autre type en souriant.

Dehors, derrière le magasin, le borgne dégaina son sabre court. Kuro dégaina son Katana. Les deux guerriers coururent l'un vers l'autre et chacun frappa en même temps… Kuro s'arrêta de courir et regarda derrière lui. Le borgne émit un gargouillement et s'écroula à terre. Son sang se répandant sur l'herbe. Kuro se tourna vers l'autre type et lui dit : « Je ne sais pas qui t'envoie. Mais dis lui qu'il perd son temps. Le Shitenring est maintenant en lieu sûr ! Allons, pars ! » Quasiment humilié, le type partit en courant vers son cheval et repartit au galop.

Pendant ce temps, chez Ryuji, Alors que Shaolin étendait le linge, Ryuji s'entraînait près de la maison. En face d'un bambou, le sabre prêt à dégainer, il se concentrait. D'un coup, d'une rapidité surprenante, il dégaina, envoya une dizaine de coups d'épée sur le bambou et rengaina aussi sec. Le bambou vola en éclats, laissant une dizaine de branches à terre. « Hmm… » fit Ryuji. Puis il se retourna, entendant le gong de sa porte d'entrée. Il alla ouvrir en disant à Shaolin : « Je vais ouvrir ! »

C'était Kuro.

- Salut, gamin ! Alors, il te plait, mon logement ?

- Ah oui, c'est une maison formidable ! Si je pouvais passer toute ma vie ici…

- Ça t'arrivera peut-être un jour, gamin !… »

Puis son regard se posa sur Shaolin, qui venait d'arriver avec un paquet de linge. Il la salua poliment et Shao lui rendit son salut avant de repartir avec son linge.

- Dis donc, tu as du goût pour trouver des femmes de qualité ! D'ou elle vient ?

- Ben entre, je vais te raconter ! »

Kuro n'a même pas touché à son verre de saké, tellement il était abasourdi par la nouvelle.

- Incroyable ! La prophétie s'est réalisée ! T'en as de la chance, gamin ! Avec elles, les démons, s'ils existent, elle les anéantira… De plus, c'est une femme de qualité qui fait tout ton ménage sans que tu lui aies demandé… A croire qu'elle sait d'avance ce que tu veux !…

- Mouais. Mais j'ai jamais vécu ce genre de vie. Faudra que je m'y habitue… Au fait, quel était le truc important dont tu voulais me parler ?

- Ben maintenant grâce à ton histoire, j'ai quelques éclaircissements. Deux types en rouge sont venus dans mon magasin et m'ont demandé si j'avais le Shitenring. Je t'ai couvert et j'ai dit que jamais j'en ai entendu parler. Ca a tourné en duel. J'en ai tué un et l'autre s'est enfui… Ma main à couper que c'est ta Shaolin qu'ils voulaient !

- Mince ! Ils lui veulent du mal, sûrement !… Tu suggères quoi ?

- Ben, m'est avis qu'on ferait mieux de partir d'ici et aller dans un autre village. Ils vont revenir. Je sais pas pour qui ils bossent, mais ça me dit rien qui vaille.

- Bien. Je prépare mes bagages et on part cette nuit. Tu ferais mieux de venir avec nous. S'ils reviennent, ils pourraient te tuer pour venger leur pote.

- Ben ça te dérange pas, gamin ?

- Penses tu ! T'es un ami et je te laisserai pas tomber ! A mon tour de te rendre service ! »

Très loin de chez Ryuji, il y avait un temple rouge immense. Au sommet de celui ci résidait un samouraï. Il avait une puissante musculature, un visage dur, il avait les cheveux blancs comme neige, un kimono rouge avec un dragon entourant une tornade. Assis sur son trône, il réfléchissait. Il avait devant lui une statuette représentant un dragon passant au travers d'un anneau octogonnal. Le Shitenring. Le samouraï pensa : « Le Shitenring. Cela fait des années que je le recherche. Il est dit qu'un dragon est caché dedans. Quand j'aurai cet anneau, je libérerai cet anneau et je capturerai ce dragon. Je l'entraînerai au combat et il sera ma monture. Ainsi, tous les autres samouraïs se prosterneront devant moi ! Je serai le maître absolu du Japon ! Et quand ce pays sera à moi, le prochain sera le monde !… Moi, Kanishi Sanosuke, je serai le Dominateur du monde ! Le maître au dragon sacré ! »

Puis le type aux cheveux sombres qui avait rencontre Kuro entra et dit :

- Maître vénéré, le Shitenring devait se trouver là-bas, mais un vieux barbu a tué le Borgne et j'ai toujours pas de nouvelles. Le vieux a dit que le bijou « était en lieu sur »

- Espèce de lâche ! Retourne là-bas et cherche dans tout le village ! Tu dois bien trouver un indice ! Allez ! Retourne là-bas, Hanzou ! Je n'aime pas attendre ! »

Le dénommé Hanzou salua profondément et partit. Puis un autre type entra à son tour. La même tenue rouge, mais ses cheveux en épi étaient de même couleur.

- Ah ! Alors, comment se débrouille le nouveau ?

- Il est vraiment doué, Maître vénéré. Il fera un bon lieutenant auprès de vous. Son art de combat surpasse tout ce qu'on peut imaginer !

- Ah, tu m'en vois ravi… Au fait, comment se nomme-t-il, déjà ?

- Je crois que c'est Yamanobe Aoi, Maître. »

CHAPITRE 4

**HEN NA RYOKO (Un voyage bizarre)**

La nuit tomba sur le village.

Ryuji avait fait ses bagages et était prêt à partir. Il avait expliqué à Shaolin pourquoi ils partaient. Ils étaient tous deux prêts à partir quand Kuro arriva avec ses bagages. Ils partirent pendant la nuit…

…Juste au moment où Hanzou arriva et inspecta la maison. Il ne vit rien d'anormal, jusqu'au moment où il vit une trace de pas qui mesurait plus de deux mètres de long. Une trace de pas de Gunamon. Hanzou se dit : « Cette trace de pas… Non seulement le type qui habitait ici avait le Shitenring, mais en plus, il a réussi à libérer l'ange gardien ! Mon maître va encore gueuler ! » Et Hanzou repartit à cheval.

La charrette de Kuro avançait lentement. Dans le foin, à l'arrière, Shaolin et Ryuji regardaient les étoiles dans la nuit. Puis, Ryuji demanda :

- Shao-san, quelle divinité es-tu en fait ?

- Je suis l'ange gardien de la lune. Répondit Shaolin.

- Ah ! C'est pour ça que tu fais souvent référence à la lune… Shao-san, s'il te plait, pose-moi des questions !

- Qu… des questions ?

- J'ai confiance en toi et ça fait des années qu'on me demande plus que des travaux de Ronin. S'il te plait, demande moi des trucs sur moi…

- Je… Ce n'est pas mon point fort…

- _Onegaï shimasu…_(s'il te plait…)

- Oui… Hier soir, vous avez mentionné que vous avez un frère. Qu'es-t-il devenu ?

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était encore jeune. J'avais à peine 17 ans quand je suis parti combattre les portugais avec mon père. Mon frère était trop jeune et il était resté avec ma mère… Mais un jour, un groupe de ces étrangers arrivèrent dans mon village natal… Ils ont tué ma mère sous les yeux de mon frère. Lui, il s'est enfui et a survécu à la guerre. Pour se venger de la mort de notre mère, il a décidé de trouver un clan de ninja qui l'accepterait… Il a trouvé récemment. Il est maintenant un ninja du clan ''Kaze no Tatsu''… Moi, je suis parti en solitaire, j'étais devenu un Ronin, un tueur à gages ; pour oublier ma propre mort…

- Ryuji-sama…

- Mais maintenant, grâce à toi, Shao-san, j'ai conscience que la vie est précieuse. Je vais peut-être arrêter de tuer pour de l'argent. Peut-être que je dois vivre pour autre chose…

- Ryuji-sama, il vous reste de la famille ?

- Non, il n'y a plus que moi et mon frère. Mon père a été tué pendant la guerre contre les portugais…

- Des amis ?

- Tanaka Kuro…

- Tu me considères comme un ami, gamin ? dit Kuro.

- Tu nous écoutais ? demanda Ryuji, faussement outré.

- Ben je vais te dire : T'es beau gosse, tu sais te battre, mais t'as pas beaucoup de chance dans la vie. C'est pas que je veux te démoraliser, mais…

- J'ai pas envie de parler de mes problèmes, grand-père !

- Oh ! _Gomenasai_, gamin ! (pardon) »

Un temps passa avant que ryuji dise :

- Shao-san, es-tu le seul ange gardien qu'on puisse trouver ?

- Non, il y en a un autre. Louan Keiko Nitten. La fée du soleil qui apporte le bonheur.

- Louan Keiko Nitten ?

- Oui. Elle est cachée à l'intérieur du Kokutento. Une sorte de sarbacane magique.

- Tu la connais bien ?

- On s'est croisées de temps en temps… »

Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler. Ryuji contempla la lune, puis il regarda son ange gardien. Elle semblait dormir. Ses yeux fermés, ses mèches de cheveux au vent, un petit sourire aux lèvres… Sans savoir pourquoi, Ryuji lui donna un rapide baiser sur le front. Elle fit un petit soupir de plaisir et s'endormit profondément. Ryuji souria et se dit que vraiment, il aimait Shaolin. Mais amour ou amitié ? Il n'aurait su le dire…

Le lendemain, la charrette avançait toujours. Kuro conduisait. Ryuji se réveilla doucement et ne comprit pas comment Shaolin avait atterri dans ses bras. Il se mit à rougir atrocement, ne sachant que faire. Il avait un succès fou auprès des filles, mais il est extrêmement timide au point de les fuir !…

- Alors les amoureux, on se réveille ? lança Kuro.

- Chhht, grand-père, tu vas la réveiller ! » chuchota Ryuji.

Mais elle se réveilla quand même

- _Ohayo, Shao-san !_ dit Ryuji

- _Ohayo gozaïmasu, Ryuji-sama !_ » Répondit-elle, un sourire enfantin aux lèvres.

En voyant ça, Ryuji souria aussi. Kuro regarda derrière lui et pensa : « Ah ! Ces jeunes ! » Puis il dit :

- Faudrait que l'un de nous parte à la chasse ! Tout le monde doit avoir faim, non ?

- Oui, je m'en charge, grand père ! dit Ryuji.

- Je viens avec vous, Ryuji-sama ! dit Shaolin.

- Non, ça peut être dangereux. J'y vais seul… Ne t'en fais pas, Shao-san, j'ai l'habitude !…

- Oui, mais… Emmenez Rishu avec vous. Ainsi, s'il vous arrive quelque chose, elle me préviendra. »

Rishu sortit du Shitenring. Du haut de ses 10 centimètres, Elle salua Ryuji. Puis se planqua dans la poche du kimono. Ryuji descendit de la charrette , sortit de la route et s'engagea dans la forêt.

Pendant ce temps, Hanzou demandait à un groupe de villageois qui habitait dans la maison de Ryuji. Sans se douter de rien, ils dirent et décrivent Ryuji à Hanzou qui repartit peu après. « A présent, je vais pouvoir retrouver ce Shitenring ! »

Alors que Ryuji était dans la forêt, Shaolin discuta avec Kuro.

- …Comme tu vois, tout le monde m'a laissé tomber peu à peu. Dit-il. C'est Kasumi, ma petite fille, qu'est partie en dernier. Elle pratiquait la magie noire chinoise et elle est partie sans jamais revenir. Elle avait à peine 15 ans. Maintenant, elle doit en avoir 17 et vit dans une hutte de sorcière pas loin d'ici. Elle nous hébergera peut-être…

- Vous êtes devenu un homme solitaire, en fait. Comme Ryuji…

- … Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? Si c'est pas indiscret…

- C'est mon maître.

- Oui mais, apparemment, ça ne s'arrête pas là. Vous lui avez sacrément tapé dans l'œil. Il n'est plus tout à fait le même depuis que vous êtes là.

- Ah ?

- Il y a de l'amour entre vous…

- Je… Je l'ignore, Kuro-san. Je ne sais pas si j'ai déjà eu un tel sentiment envers un autre maître.

- _All you need is love_… John Lennon, un type brillant, y crèvera d'une balle dans l'dos, c'est triste…

- Comment ?

- Euh… Non, rien, oublie ce que j'ai dit… »

Shaolin regarda Kuro d'un air étrange.

Pendant ce temps, Ryuji marchait dans la forêt, son sabre à la main, prêt à dégainer, avec un peu de gibier à sa ceinture. Rishu, au fond de la poche du kimono, observait également sans rien dire. Soudain, une chose tomba d'un arbre. C'était une sorte de démon humain à deux têtes cornues, mesurant près de 5 mètres vêtu d'une armure rouge. Son sabre était aussi grand que Ryuji. Il parla dans du japonais ancien et s'apprêta à envoyer un coup d'épée à Ryuji. D'un bond de côté il l'évita. Il fonça en donnant un coup d'épée. La lame fit une entaille immense dans l'abdomen du monstre. Mais il ria, comme si le coup n'avait rien fait. Rishu, en voyant ça, parla à Shaolin par télépathie :

- _Shao-chama ! Ryuchi-chama a des problèmes, deshi ! Venez vite ! Y a un démon fache à lui, faut le faire partir, deshi !_

- _Oui, Rishu, j'arrive._ »

Shao se leva et dit à Kuro : « Ryuji-sama a des problèmes ! J'y vais ! » Shao grimpa sur Kenen et il fila vers la forêt, au dessus des arbres.

Ryuji essayait de bloquer un coup d'épée quand Shao arriva. Quand le démon la vit, il lança un hululement de terreur. Il s'enfuya, sans demander son reste ! Shao s'approcha de Ryuji et le prit dans ses bras en demandant :

- _Daïjobu desu ka, Ryuji-sama_ ? (ça va, Ryuji-sama ?)

- Oui, Shao-san. Tout va bien… Pourquoi cette créature est partie en te voyant ?

- C'était un démon. Les démons ont peur des anges gardiens.

- Un démon ?… Y en a beaucoup, par ici ?

- Je ne pense pas. Cela m'étonne que vous en ayez vu un. Le dernier démon est mort il y a 400 ans. D'où peut venir celui-ci ? »

Peu après, Shao repartit vers la charrette avec Ryuji et un peu de gibier qu'il avait ramené.

CHAPITRE 5 TANAKA KASUMI 

Un matin, deux jours après, ils arrivèrent chez Kasumi. La hutte était assez délabrée. Faite de paille et de bois. Un joli petit nœud rose en vieux tissu ornait la porte d'entrée. Kuro sonna le gong d'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit et Ryuji fut surpris.

La « sorcière » dont parlait Kuro était une gamine de 17 ans aux cheveux bleus. Elle avait des yeux jaune or protégés derrière une paire de lunettes énormes, et portait une tenue qui faisait rougir Ryuji : Tenue blanche et violette de sorcière de l'Ombre, très courte et très moulante. Un vrai scandale, à l'époque. Surtout pour l'age de Kasumi.

Elle chaussa ses tong noires et rouges et fit la bise à son grand-père. « C'est vraiment sympa de venir me voir ! Je reçois tellement peu de visites ! » Puis elle regarda Ryuji. Ils se saluèrent poliment et Kasumi pensa que Ryuji était drôlement beau. Elle salua Shaolin en se demandant si elle était l'amante de Ryuji ou même chose. Kuro dit :

- Kasumi, je te présente Yamanoto Ryojin, et Shaolin. Deux amis poursuivis par un clan ennemi. Tu pourrais nous planquer ici où pas loin, le temps que ça se calme ?

- Ben… ça me dérange pas. Entrez. »

Kuro entra, suivi de Ryuji qui lui dit « euh grand-père, c'est Yamanobe Ryuji et non pas… » Kasumi fit signe à Shao de la suivre. Elles restèrent toutes les deux seules dehors.

- Je voulais te demander, Shaolin-san. C'est quoi tes relations avec ce Ryuji ?

- Mes… Mes quoi ? demanda Shaolin.

- Tes relations. _Ka-n-ke-i_ ! Relations !

- Je suis son ange gardien.

- Son ange gardien ? Comment ça ?

- Si tu pratiques la magie noire, tu dois pouvoir reconnaître ceci. » Dit Shao en montrant son Shitenring.

En voyant ça, Kasumi fit un bond en arrière, terrifiée, en sortant une carte maléfique de ses manches et la brandissant devant elle comme moyen de défense. « Qu… Sh… Shugogetten Shaolin ! Ainsi la prophétie s'est réalisée. Me fais pas de mal ! Je vais plus draguer ton Ryuji, promis ! Mais range ton truc, par pitié ! » Sans rien dire, Shao rangea son Shitenring. Kasumi soupira et rangea sa carte maléfique. Elle ne le montrait pas mais étouffait de rage du fait de rencontrer un être comme Shaolin, qui est une déesse que la magie noire exècre.

L'ambiance était assez tendue chez Kasumi. Kuro venait de lui raconter toute l'histoire et Kasumi se sentait mal à l'aise de voir chez elle l'ange gardien au Shitenring. Elle le dit même ouvertement :

- J'arrive pas à croire que je vais devoir aider une déesse que mon ordre de sorcière déteste ! J'y arriverai pas !

- Il va bien falloir. Dit Shaolin, calmement. On va devoir survivre contre ce clan et votre aide nous sera précieuse. Travaillons ensemble, Kasumi-san ! »

Kasumi se leva carrément en criant presque :

- Moi, ça me plait pas du tout !

- Pourquoi ? Moi, je suis très heureuse ! dit Shaolin.

- En tout cas si tes p'tits trucs vivants se mettent en travers de mon chemin, ça va mal tourner ! »

Shaolin se leva à son tour, vexée, et se pencha un peu pour laisser échapper sa colère. « Je vous interdis de parler comme ça de mes amis ! Allez draguer Ryuji-sama si ça vous chante, mais laissez mes amis en dehors de ça ! » Kasumi, toujours debout, qui faisait une tête de plus que Shao, se pencha un peu plus pour la regarder pile bien en face ; et dit :

- Ha ! 'Ryuji-sama' ! T'es peut-être son ange gardien, mais t'as pas besoin de te rabaisser à ses yeux comme ça ! C'est indigne pour une femme !

- Et votre position, là, elle est pas indigne pour une femme, peut-être ? » répondit Shao.

Kasumi s'arrêta de parler et constata que sa position, les mains sur les hanches, dressée sur la pointe des pieds, penchée de telle sorte que sa poitrine et son arrière-train ressortaient finement sur sa tenue quasi-moulante, était plus appétissante que digne d'une femme de ce nom. Vexée, elle tourna les talons et sortit dehors en disant : « Je reviens ! La barbe de ces conneries ! » Tout le monde la regarda partir éberluée. Shao était pensive. « Kasumi-san… » dit elle.

Kasumi marchait dans la forêt, pensive. Elle pensait à elle. Elle savait bien que son tempérament de sorcière était très (voire trop) mature pour elle. Elle avait mûri plus vite que les autres filles de son âge. Elle se demanda si c'était dû à la magie noire qui la contrôlait, alors qu'elle pensait toujours la contrôler elle-même.

Puis, un cavalier descendit de selle non loin de là. C'était Hanzou. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda d'un ton charmeur :

- Dis moi, jolie fleur des bois, aurais-tu aperçu un jeune Ronin brun en blanc et noir avec une fille, par ici ?

- Désolée, beau guerrier, ça ne me dit rien. Il n'y a jamais personne par ici…

- Oh, dit Hanzou en prenant la main de Kasumi. C'est dommage qu'une jolie fille comme vous soit si seule dans cette forêt… »

Sentant la drague venir, Kasumi sortit une carte maléfique et la colla sur la face de Hanzou en disant : « Tiens ! Embrasse plutôt ça, gros porc ! » Hanzou recula un peu, sous le coup, puis la carte lui explosa à la figure, lui faisant faire un vol plané par dessus la forêt !

Il atterrit près de l'entrée de la forêt. Son cheval le rejoignit et se mit à hennir en voyant son maître par terre, comme si il riait. « Ta gueule ! » lui hurla Hanzou. L'animal se tut, mais son regard indiquait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Hanzou pensa : « Cette sale gamine démoniaque doit sûrement savoir quelque chose ! Je vais en parler à mon maître. » Hanzou repartit à cheval vers le temple du clan _Kaze no Tatsu_.

Hanzou arriva au temple au début de l'après-midi. Il exposa les faits à Sanosuke. Le Samouraï réfléchit un moment puis décida d'envoyer un ninja pour récupérer le Shitenring. Il choisit celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ninja, Yamanobe Aoi. Le ninja se prépara et partit, en ignorant totalement que c'était son frère qui possédait le Shitenring.

Vers le milieu de la nuit, Aoi arriva près de la maison de Kasumi. Il décida d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Ses yeux sombres scrutèrent la nuit. Ses cheveux noirs flottant légèrement. Sa ressemblance avec Ryuji était assez visible. Il lui ressemblait, mais plus jeune et avec des cheveux courts.

Il entra par la fenêtre de la maison sans problème. Il se retrouva dans une jolie chambre un peu rustique. Par terre, au centre, il y avait un futon où dormait une fille aux cheveux sombres. Sa nudité était camouflée par la couverture, mais la forme que laissait celle-ci autour de Kasumi était plutôt séduisante. Aoi regarda longuement et amoureusement cette jolie sorcière en train de dormir. Soudain, il entendit un chuchotement qui le sortit de sa rêverie : « Frère Aoi, c'est toi ? »

Instantanément, Aoi se retourna, sabre court en main. Il vit Ryuji, son sabre rengainé à la main. En voyant son frère, Aoi hésita puis chuchota :

- Frère Ryuji ? Toi ici ? Mais comment…

- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

- Oui, un anneau magique s'appelant Shitenring. Tu sais pas si elle l'a ?

- Euh… Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait ça ici.

- Je te fais confiance, vieux frère. Si j'ai le temps, je repasserai te voir ici. A bientôt. »

Sur ce, le ninja repartit. Ryuji le regarda partir. Il réfléchissant un moment. Il avait vu le symbole du dragon et de la tornade sur la tenue de ninja de son frère. Ainsi son frère faisait partie du clan qui voulait le Shitenring ? Alors si il affrontait ce clan, serait-il amené à tuer son frère ? Non, ça, il ne l'accepterait pas… Que faire ?…

« _Ano, Ryuji-sama_ ? » fit une voix derrière lui. C'était Shao. Elle était dans une chemise de nuit qui était un kimono léger. « Shao-san, j'ai besoin de tes conseils. Suis-moi. » Et ils allèrent tous deux dehors dans la forêt.

La maison était dans une clairière de la forêt. Au dessus de Ryuji et son ange gardien, la pleine lune brillait d'un éclat féerique et semblait éclairer les deux êtres.

- Shao-san, je viens de découvrir que le clan ninja de mon frère et le clan qui veut tes pouvoirs sont les mêmes.

- Ryuji-sama…

- Si jamais on devait partir en bataille contre ce clan, il faudra sûrement que j'affronte mon frère. Je veux plus mourir ainsi, mais je ne veux pas qu'il meure à cause de moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

- Pardonnez-moi, Ryuji-sama. C'est de ma faute. Si le Shitenring n'avait pas été abandonné par terre au lieu d'être enfoui là où on ne le retrouvait jamais, vous n'en seriez pas à vous morfondre pour ce dilemme cruel… Peut-être que notre rencontre à gâché votre vie. Pardonnez-moi, maître… » Des larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues de Shao. « Qu… Shao-san, ne dis pas ça. Même si ton arrivé a causé ces problèmes, notre rencontre est et restera la plus belle chose de ma vie… Tu es la fille…femme que j'attendais depuis toujours. Peu importe les problèmes que ça a amené, ta rencontre m'a fait un bien énorme dans ma pauvre vie de Ronin. »

Il essuya les larmes de Shao avec son mouchoir, lui prit la main sans y penser et lui dit : « Shao, tout va s'arranger. Grâce à toi. Cette histoire ne finira pas mal à cause de toi… Shao, j'ai foi en toi… »

Ryuji plongea dans les grands yeux bleus de Shao. Elle, elle regarda au fond des yeux verts d'eau de Ryuji. Leurs cœurs battaient tellement forts que même dans le murmure de la nuit, on pourrait les entendre, battre sur un rythme synchro. Leurs cheveux flottaient légèrement sous la brise d'été de la forêt… Puis, main dans la main, ils marchèrent dans la forêt, en kimono de nuit. Ils profitaient de leur bonheur mutuel d'être ensemble, soudés par des liens dont ils ignoraient si c'était de la confiance mutuelle, de l'amitié ou… de l'amour. Ryuji avait le cœur qui battait pour Shao. Il battait comme jamais il n'avait battu pour une femme. Shao, elle, montrait moins ses sentiments. Mais elle devait avoir les mêmes sentiments que Ryuji, en plus puissants.

Ryuji regardait Shao. Elle faisait une tête de moins que lui. Mais, en grimpant sur une racine, elle se retrouva à la même hauteur que lui. Leurs deux visages étaient face à face, à la même hauteur. Shao ferma les yeux. Ryuji ferma les siens et son visage s'approcha de celui de Shao. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement. Puis Shao enlaça amoureusement son maître.

La pleine lune brillait de tout son éclat. Ryuji se retira un peu et rouvrit les yeux. Shao rouvrit les siens et souria, d'un bonheur absolu. Puis, une chose détourna l'attention de Ryuji. Il regarda vers la lune et vit une forme volant devant la lune.

- Shao-san, ce ne serait pas Kenen, là-bas ? demanda Ryuji.

- Si, c'est lui ! dit Shao. Ça lui prend de temps en temps.

- Hého ! Kenen ! » cria Ryuji à l'adresse du bébé dragon. Lui et Shao, main dans la main, firent de grands signes à Kenen. Le dragon rendit un couinement en réponse… Cette nuit là, Ryuji ne l'oublia jamais.

CHAPITRE 6

**HAMA E IKIMASHO ! (Partons à la plage !)**

Le matin se leva doucement.

Ryuji dormait seul, assis, son sabre avec lui. Depuis qu'il a vu son frère en ninja travaillant pour le clan qui recherchait le Shitenring, il pensait que d'autres du même clan viendraient après. Sa méfiance de Ronin refaisait surface.

Shao, déjà debout à cette heure-ci, lui apportait le petit déjeuner. Elle s'agenouilla et le déposa près du Ronin. Puis elle regarda Ryuji. Il dormait dans un sommeil sans rêve. Elle approcha sa main pour relever une mèche de cheveux. Sous le contact, en un éclair, Ryuji se réveilla, dégaina et mit la lame sous la gorge de Shaolin, le regard mauvais. Quand il vit que c'était Shaolin, terrorisée par la réaction, il perdit son regard mauvais, rengaina et dit : « Pardonne moi, Shao. J'ai mal dormi depuis l'histoire de mon frère. » Shaolin, par terre, encore tremblante de peur, dit : « Ce n'est pas votre faute, Ryuji-sama. » Ryuji se leva et aida Shao à se relever. En se relevant, à cause de son Kimono, elle faillit tomber. Ryuji la rattrapa au dernier moment. Elle se retrouva dans les bras de son maître. Intimidée, elle se mit à rougir un peu. Ryuji souria et lui donna un baiser au front. Shao souria à son tour.

Quand Aoi revint rejoindre son maître, il annonça qu'il n'avait rien trouvé. Sanosuke ne s'en tenait pas pour battu. Il demanda a un groupe de ninjas de suivre la sorcière qui habitait dans la forêt, si jamais elle quittait sa maison pour plusieurs jours. Ainsi, un groupe de dix ninjas partit, mais Aoi n'était pas parmi eux. Sanosuke était de plus en plus impatient d'avoir le Shitenring. Sans le savoir, le Ronin au Shitenring avait rendu un grand service au samouraï en libérant Shaolin. Le plus gros était fait. Il ne restait plus qu'a retrouver Shao et son anneau magique.

Ce matin-là, un peu plus tard, Kuro fit ses bagages, ainsi que Shao, Ryuji et Kasumi. Quand Ryuji avait raconté aux autres ce qui est arrivé, Kuro a jugé que partir ailleurs serait bien pour tout le monde. Ainsi, la charrette de Kuro partit vers le sud, avec à son bord Kasumi, Ryuji et Shaolin.

Vers midi, ils arrivèrent dans une plage de sable fin. La mer s'étendait devant eux.

- _Maa ! Hontoni kiré desu wa ne !_ (Oh ! Que c'est joli !) lança Shao admirative.

- Tu avais déjà vu la mer auparavant, Shao ? demanda Ryuji.

- Non. C'est tellement beau ! »

Le groupe de ninja des Dragons du vent observait la scène de loin. L'un d'eux vit quelque chose briller à la ceinture de Shao. Le Shitenring ! Les ninjas décidèrent d'attendre la nuit pour agir.

CHAPITRE 7

**SHAO, DOKONI DESU KA ? (Où es-tu, Shao ?)**

La nuit venue, Shao regardait les étoiles en pensant à elle et Ryuji. Quand soudain, elle lui sembla voir des ombres près d'elle. Quand elle se retourna, plusieurs mains gantées l'empoignèrent, une des mains devant sa bouche. Puis, elle lui sembla que le monde tourna à une vitesse folle autour d'elle, puis tout devint noir.

Quand Ryuji se leva, le matin venu, Shao n'était nulle part. Kuro et Kasumi ne l'avaient pas vue, non plus. Ryuji avait retrouvé son Shitenring, près de l'endroit où elle dormait. Alors qu'elle ne le quittait jamais comme ça. Pour Ryuji, ce fut clair comme de l'eau pure : Shao s'est faite enlever !

Ryuji sentit la rage l'envahir. Et une violente toux le fit encore saigner. « Je tiendrai le coup ! dit-il. Je tiendrai ! » Kuro et Kasumi arrivèrent en entendant les accès de toux. « Accroche-toi, gamin ! » dit Kuro. Ryuji s'agenouilla et réfléchissant en regardant le Shitenring. « Il faut retrouver Shao. Ma vie n'a plus de sens sans elle… » Puis, soudain, il eut une idée. Il tendit l'anneau magique devant lui et dit : « _Lailai, Kenen !_ » Et Kenen sortit de l'anneau. Ça avait marché. Rishu arriva au même moment.

- Ça à marché !

- _Forchément, Ryuchi-chama ! _dit Rishu. _Cheuls Shao-chama et chon maitre peuvent invoquer les Hoshigami comme moi ou Kenen, dechi !_

- Rishu ?

- _Chavez-vous où est Shao-chama ? Che l'ai touchours pas vue, dechi !_

- Rishu, Kenen, grand-père, Kasumi-san, l'heure est grave. Apparemment, Shao s'est faite enlever. Je suis prêt à parier que c'est le clan des Dragons du vent. Mais ils ont oublié le plus important : Le Shitenring ! Il va nous conduire à elle, j'en suis certain. Je vais aller là-bas et sauver Shao, quel qu'en soit le prix !

- Attends, gamin ! dit Kuro. Tu vas quand même pas y aller seul ! On vient avec toi !

- Ca ne me plait pas de risquer plusieurs vies pour une affaire qui ne concerne que moi et Shao. Vous y tenez vraiment ? demanda Ryuji.

- Oui, moi j'y tiens ! dit Kuro. Et puis faut pas oublier que c'est moi, à l'origine qui t'ai filé cet anneau.

- Je viens aussi… dit Kasumi. Mais je ne viens pas pour sauver Shaolin. Je viens uniquement pour aider mon grand-père, rien de plus !

- Mais, gamin, Ton frère est ninja là-bas. Comment tu vas faire si on est confronté à lui ?

- Ca, c'est mon affaire ! Ne vous en faites pas. Nous partons maintenant. A présent, nous allons tous risquer nos vies. Pour Shao et pour le monde. »

Et sur ce, le groupe fit ses bagages pendant que Rishu essayait de savoir à quel endroit on avait emmené Shao. Puis le groupe partit vers le temple.

Vers midi, on fit entrer Shao dans la salle du trône de Sanosuke. Elle était ligotée et accompagnée de deux ninjas.

- Maitre, on a retrouvé l'ange gardien !

- Ha ha ha ha ! Parfait ! Le dragon sera bientôt à moi ! Amenez la fille ! »

Les deux ninjas poussèrent Shao à genoux devant le Samouraï aux cheveux blancs. D'un air mauvais, il caressa le menton de Shao en disant :

- Maintenant, on va être une gentille gamine et on va me donner son dragon. Sors le Shitenring et invoque ton dragon si tu veux pas mourir !

- Jamais. Je ne vous laisserai jamais prendre Kenen ! dit Shao, les larmes aux yeux.

- Où est ton Shitenring ? » Pas de réponse.

- Ou est-il ! cria le samouraï en empoignant l'ange gardien par le col.

- Je ne vous le dirai jamais ! Plutôt mourir ! » Le samouraï réfléchit un instant, lâcha Shaolin et dit à ses deux ninjas :

- Fouillez-la !

- C'est déjà fait, maître. Elle n'avait rien sur elle.

- Bon sang ! Le Shitenring a du rester là-bas ! Retrouvez le, sinon…

- Oui, maître. »

Les deux ninjas partirent presque en courant. Sanosuke regarda Shao et dit : « Je m'amuserai bien avant d'invoquer le dragon. Mais pas maintenant. J'ai une cellule qui te conviendra ! » Deux gardes emmenèrent Shao vers la prison du temple. Shao, les yeux fermés mais dont sortaient des larmes, se disait : « Ryuji-sama, qu'importe ce qu'ils me feront, je vous protégerai toujours ! »

CHAPITRE 8 

**ZUIBAN NO FIGHT (La bataille du temple)**

Cette nuit là, le groupe arriva devant le temple des Dragons du vent. Ryuji regarda l'entrée. Deux gardes la défendaient. Kasumi eut alors une idée. Elle prit une de ses cartes maléfiques, l'attacha à une pierre et s'éloigna vers d'autres buissons. Au bout d'un moment, une pierre tomba au pieds des gardes. Alertés, ils sortirent les armes et épièrent partout. Mais l'un des deux gardes vit que la pierre avait un mot écrit dessus. Il prit la carte et la lut. Soudain, il eut des douleurs horribles au ventre et courut un peu plus loin. L'autre garde lut à son tour et les mêmes douleurs l'assaillirent. Il partit de l'autre côté. Kasumi revint près du groupe et dit : « C'est le moment ! On y va ! » Et tout le groupe entra dans le château.

- C'était quoi cette carte que tu leur as donné ? demanda Ryuji à Kasumi.

- C'était une carte maléfique qui donnait des douleurs intestinales à celui qui la lirait ! Pas mal, non ? » répondit Kasumi en faisant un clin d'œil coquin.

Un peu plus tard, Shaolin déprimait dans sa cellule. Seul un soldat gardait la cellule. Shao se demandait comment elle pourrait sortir de là, quand elle vit une forme se faufiler entre les barreaux. C'était Rishu. Elle s'approcha de Shao et lui dit : « _Shao-chama, Ryuchi-chama est venu vous chauver, deshi ! Vous chen faites pas ! Ganbattekudachai, deshi_ ! (Tenez-bon !) » Puis Rishu repartit. Shao reprit espoir, en espérant que son maître ne se fera pas tuer.

Rishu descendit de la corniche où elle était et dit :

- _Elle est là-haut, deshi !_

- Parfait ! Dit Ryuji. Kasumi-san, passez vers le nord. Grand-père, allez à l'est. Moi, je vais affronter leur chef.

- T'es sur que t'y arriveras sans nous, gamin ? J'ai entendu dire que ce tyran est possédé par une force inconnue.

- T'en fais pas, grand-père ! Je m'en sortirai. J'ai déjà affronté un démon à deux têtes ! Et puis j'ai mon idée pour l'intimider, ce samouraï !… »

Ainsi, Kasumi et Kuro partirent chacun de leur côté. Kasumi déambulait dans le temple, le plus discrètement possible. D'un coup, alors qu'elle s'engagea dans un couloir, une forme tomba du plafond et atterrit juste devant elle. C'était un ninja du clan. Il regarda la jeune sorcière et resta comme ça, sans bouger, fasciné par la jeune fille. Elle regarda droit dans les yeux du ninja et eut la même fascination. Ils restèrent là, pendant une bonne minute, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre… C'est Kasumi qui réagit en premier. Elle fit tomber une carte maléfique aux pieds du ninja et le contourna d'une rapidité surprenante. La carte empêchait le moindre mouvement pendant 5 minutes à celui qui l'aurait à ses pieds. Furieux de ne plus pouvoir bouger, le ninja repensa à Kasumi.

Kuro, lui, tomba sur Hanzou au détour du couloir. Armé d'un katana, il dit au vieux barbu :

- Alors, pépé ! Ainsi donc, tu connaissais le Shitenring. Ce savoir va te tuer prématurément !

- Je me laisserai pas faire ! _Chindè _!(Crève !) »

Kuro dégaina son sabre et commença le combat. Leurs sabres s'entrechoquèrent dans un grand bruit d'acier.

Sanosuke était toujours sur son trône. Il écrivait. Quand d'un coup, il entendit une voix qui dit : « C'est pas un bébé dragon que tu cherchais ? » D'un coup, le samouraï se leva, dégaina son sabre et regarda par la fenêtre. Il vit Kenen avec sur son dos, Ryuji. Le Ronin sauta pour entrer et se plaça devant Sanosuke. Le samouraï aux cheveux blancs faisait au moins deux têtes de plus que Ryuji.

- Où est Shaolin ? Dit Ruji, prêt à dégainer.

- Ah ! Alors tu es le jeune Ronin qui a libéré Shaolin et son dragon ? Je t'en suis très reconnaissant. Maintenant que t'as fait ton travail, tu peux mourir.

- Je ne me laisserai pas faire. Tu vas payer pour Shao ! »

Le samouraï envoya un coup d'épée, mais Ryuji contre-attaqua. Le combat commença.

Kasumi arriva aux cachots du château. Après avoir pris les clés au garde endormi, elle libéra Shao.

- Merci, Kasumi-san. Dit-elle. Où est Ryuji-sama ?

- Il est parti affronter le chef. Il nous attend là-haut. Allons y. » répondit Kasumi.

Quand les deux filles arrivèrent dans la salle du trône, le combat entre le Ronin et le samouraï battait son plein. A un moment, les deux adversaires, face à face mais à bonne distance, se regardaient, prêts à foncer et attaquer. Ils partirent en même temps. Ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus et les deux coups partirent… Ryuji eut une gerbe de sang lui saillir des côtes et il tomba à terre. Sanosuke, tomba à terre à son tour, coupé en deux au niveau de l'abdomen. Une mare de sang commença à grandir sous Ryuji. « RYUJI-SAMAAAAAA ! » Hurla Shao en courant vers son maître.

Elle retourna Ryuji et le regarda. Un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche. Il souria et dit :

- T'en fais pas, Shao. Ce… C'était prévu depuis longtemps… Tout le monde meurt un jour…

- Ryuji-sama, dit Shao au bord des larmes, _Shikarishitte kudasai_ (tenez-bon) ! Vous allez survivre !

- Je… Je survivrai si tu te souviens de moi. Si on se souvient de moi… Ecoute, Shao. Ne te dis pas que c'est de ta faute. Je sais que tu es venue sur terre pour me protéger, mais même si malgré ça je pars là-haut, ce n'est la faute de personne… Promets-moi que… Shao, trouve un nouveau maître et défends-le comme tu m'as protégé. Et aime-le comme tu m'as aimé. Tu y arriveras.

- Je… Oui, Ryuji-sama.

- Shao,… Sur mon sabre, il y a une corde rouge nouée sur la poignée. Prends-là. Je te l'offre… S'il te plait, prends-là… Ainsi, je serai toujours à tes côtés si il y a du combat.

- Oui, Ryuji-sama. Dit-elle en lui caressant sa cicatrice.

- Shao, je… Merci pour… tout… »

Ryuji se raidit. Shao lui ferma les yeux et pleura longtemps sur le corps de son défunt maître. « Pardonnez-moi, maître. Dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Je n'ai pas pu vous protéger. » Kasumi s'approcha du sabre de Ryuji, dénoua la petite corde rouge et la donna à Shaolin en demandant : « Ça va aller ? » Elle renifla puis dit en faisant un léger sourire : « Oui, Merci. »

Puis Kasumi vit un ombre s'approcher du corps du samouraï. C'était Aoi. Il regarda les deux filles puis vit le corps de Ryuji. Il courut vers le corps en disant : « Frère Ryuji ! T'es vivant ? » Puis, il vit que non… « Mon frère… Mon maître a tué mon frère… » Puis Shaolin regarda Kasumi et dit :

- Il est temps pour moi de quitter ce monde. Je retourne dans mon Shitenring et y resterai jusqu'à ce qu'un homme au cœur pur m'y délivre. Je pense qu'on ne se reverra plus. Alors, je vous souhaite de vivre en paix. Adieu, Kasumi-san.

- Adieu, Shao-san. Tout bien réfléchi, je vous aimais bien. »

Shao se dématérialisa de plus en plus et disparut. Il ne resta plus que le Shitenring qui, par un flux de magie, partit comme une fusée dehors et disparut dans les étoiles. Kasumi la regarda partir avec Aoi.

EPILOGUE

Aoi déboucha la bouteille de saké et versa le contenu sur une pierre près d'une falaise. Près de la pierre gisait un sabre noir. « Voilà, repose en paix, mon frère… Shaolin attend son nouveau maître, mais je pense que toi seul pouvait mériter une fille comme elle. » dit-il. Kasumi s'approcha et prit une autre bouteille de saké. Elle en versa le contenu à son tour en disant : « Repose en paix, Ryuji-san. Tu étais le plus beau Ronin de ce monde. » Puis, Aoi se retourna et partit sans rien dire.

- Tu vas faire quoi, maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas. Sûrement suivre la même voie que mon frère.

- Attends. Laisse-moi venir avec toi. Grand-père a disparu. Si je pars avec toi, je le retrouverai sûrement.

- Bon, allons y. mais viens pas pleurnicher si tu te casses un ongle !

- Qui va se casser un ongle ! Et toi tu vas te casser quoi !

- Relax ! Je plaisantais !

- C'est ça je te crois !

- Mais si, crois moi !

- Tu peux toujours courir !… »

Ils s'éloignèrent en s'énervant l'un sur l'autre. Le soleil du matin éclairait la falaise et la pierre tombale. Cette pierre est toujours là, sur une falaise surplombant la plage de Nigata. En souvenir du seul Ronin qui avait libéré Shaolin.

Maxime Kobayashi


End file.
